


Unfinished Sympathy

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways things could have turned out, Hakuryuu had not anticipated being on his knees before Sinbad to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> The placing of this would be sometime after the war.

“You’d look so pretty if you smiled.” Large hands cup his cheeks. Thumbs tease the corners of his mouth as if they intend to make an imitation smile, but fail to follow through. They simply drop to his chin and lift it higher than is necessary instead. “From what I recall, it is quite a beautiful smile. Stunning.”

Hakuryuu doesn’t think he could smile for Sinbad if he had the inclination to. Just considering it has his stomach twisting itself into knots. 

“I’d very much like to see it.” This is said like a fleeting wish, but it is an expectation. Not a demand, and not quite a request, but because he wants it, Sinbad is expecting it to be granted. That’s Hakuryuu’s own fault. From before he really understood how this—and Sinbad—works.

He’s trapped, more or less.

As he often does, he put himself in a position that made something he didn’t want an inevitable outcome—though, this is not something he could have foreseen. Or maybe it was, if he’d had any clue at all. But by this point in his life, Hakuryuu has learned the skills necessary to navigate all manner of undesirable situations, regardless of his culpability in them. Then if they can’t be navigated, bear them the best he can until he’s physically unable to do so.

In this case, navigation means not acknowledging Sinbad’s words. It also means taking Sinbad’s cock into his mouth. Of all the methods he’s tested it is the most efficient as a distraction. Because Sinbad does not forget, and he does not let go, and Hakuryuu is only ever setting himself up for another day where he’ll drop to his knees.

Sinbad is not that hard yet, but his cock reacted the moment Hakuryuu walked in the door with his hair done up in one of those unfamiliar styles that somehow feels Kou inspired and these robes that are equally unfamiliar but are without a doubt meant for a woman. When Hakuryuu sees himself in a mirror he doesn’t look much like himself. From afar, and with the proper angle, sometimes he even loses sight of himself.

Chances are this is degrading—the whole situation and everything it entails—but he’s not so confident of it that he’d call Sinbad out on getting off on it. It’s just that Hakuryuu doesn’t feel all that degraded, although he’s aware he should. There’s some disconnect somewhere, between what he knows and what is. He can see himself saying something, only for Sinbad to retaliate with a smug accusation that Hakuryuu enjoys all of it and wants more, would loathe stopping.

To that, Hakuryuu would have nothing to say, so there’s no reason to bother.

With several careful strokes he gets Sinbad harder than he is, and then takes the head of the cock into his mouth without hesitation. He flicks and rolls his tongue a few times to reacquaint with the taste as best he can before closing his lips and sucking. The weight and taste of Sinbad is something he can’t get used to. Some part of him refuses to accept familiarity like that. What he likes, how to get him off, those Hakuryuu has taken to quick. They’re easy. But he always has to hold back a cringe when Sinbad’s cock rests on his tongue, slides against it, hits the back of his throat. When cum fills his mouth he has to make himself swallow before his throat closes.

If he looks too deep into why that is, and how it honestly makes him feel, it’s doubtful he’d like any of the possible answers.

He focuses on the head of Sinbad’s cock, sometimes taking a little more but always pulling back before long. This goes on for longer than it should, but Sinbad does nothing. While Hakuryuu could take that as a thoughtful gesture of allowing him to go at his own pace, he doubts Sinbad would appreciate it if he did try to rush. Maybe he should. He wants to. Just to see what the reaction would be.

Sinbad sets a hand on the top of his head, fingers hooking in his hair. When they style his hair, they always make sure there’s plenty of space on top for this. At least he thinks this is the reason. The other hand reaches by his cheek and just under his ear, also sliding into his hair. A drawn out hum vibrates the air, and Hakuryuu has to resist the instinct to look up.

He opens his mouth wider, taking enough in that bobbing his head is now appropriate. Sinbad’s legs open to give Hakuryuu more room, and he shuffles closer without delay. Legs open as they are, and Hakuryuu as close as he is, it doesn’t take much effort for Sinbad to lazily lift his hips some to assist. Or, rather, partially assist and hinder. He’ll pull back as Hakuryuu does so his cock will be dragged out into the open air. Then, he will either wait for Hakuryuu to take it back, or push out when he does so Hakuryuu gets more than he expects.

Slow is the only way he can do this. Like it takes every ounce of focus he can muster to maintain this little. The budding ache in his jaw intensifies just thinking about doing this any other way. His cheeks burn with an emotion he doesn’t care to identify but is only for Sinbad. Under the dress that’s been custom made for him his cock throbs with the desire to be touched, making him suck hard without meaning to. To keep from touching himself, he moves the hand not wrapped around Sinbad’s cock to his thigh.

Sinbad’s measured breaths and his own wet sucking are loud in his ears, echoing through the empty room and out into the night. Despite knowing there is no one lurking on the balcony or behind the door, Hakuryuu finds himself fixated on the thought, and getting harder because of it. A moan rises in his throat. To obscure it, even though he knows it won’t work as well as he hopes, he takes more of Sinbad into his mouth. This ends up being too much too suddenly, causing the moan that already started to escape to be cut short.

Saliva that tastes of Sinbad drips down his chin. He swallows. Then swallows again and again, sucks harder, more, slides his tongue up Sinbad’s cock over and over in a false attempt to contain it. During this, Sinbad begins pulling his head in, bringing his cock to the back of Hakuryuu’s throat. Then when Hakuryuu glances up, Sinbad pushes down his throat, and his throat constricts.

It’s too much for him, as it always is. His jaw feels as though it’ll crack if it goes any farther and the ache is sharp. Like this, he can’t do much besides catch what breath he can and hold back from gagging. So Sinbad moves his head for him, at a quicker pace than Hakuryuu kept. He never takes much out but always pushes deep in, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. There’s a half-smile on his face as he uses him.

Hakuryuu keeps a hand splayed on Sinbad’s pelvis, ignoring the instinct to push himself back, wanting to dig his fingers in and never pull them out. His other hand falls between his legs. Getting any friction in these clothes is useless no matter how he bucks his hips and presses his palm to his groin, but he keeps at it anyway. Imagining how it would feel is almost enough.

And Sinbad keeps smiling at him, panting as he gets himself off while Hakuryuu does little else but make sounds around his cock.

The lack of air is making him dizzy, but it’s also becoming easier to not gag. From experience, he knows if he looks away this will take longer. Despite his already unfocused vision, he wants to. He wants Sinbad to force his cock so far into him breathing is impossible and he passes out.

Sinbad moves his head rougher, making it pound, and starts thrusting his hips, too. All he tries to do is get an occasional gasp of air and keep his throat relaxed, which becomes more difficult the closer Sinbad gets to coming and the more he hits it. He hooks his arms over Sinbad’s thighs for more stability as his thighs begin to shake. 

When Sinbad finally does come, he brings Hakuryuu’s head to an abrupt stop, which makes his head spin. Semen hitting the back of his throat makes it constrict tighter. The moan Sinbad gives pleases Hakuryuu. As if Sinbad’s level of satisfaction means he has an edge somehow when, in fact, it means the opposite. 

Sinbad draws Hakuryuu’s head away, saying something Hakuryuu ignores in favor of taking large gulps of air. The sensation of cum creeping down his throat into his stomach has his tensing and squirming at the same time. He glances at Sinbad, then away quickly.

While holding Hakuryuu’s head up by his hair, Sinbad uses his thumb to wipe up the saliva on Hakuryuu’s chin and lips. Then it slides inside his mouth to sit on his tongue.

Sinbad says nothing, simply watching him as if curious what action Hakuryuu will take next. As if he has no idea.

Hakuryuu thinks it’s all a farce.

He doesn’t have to, but he sucks on Sinbad’s thumb. Not a lot. Maybe no more than closing his mouth and pulling, but sucking is what it is. Since it’s so much smaller than his cock it’s easy to do. The mild pain in jaw is gratitude. As he continues, he looks at Sinbad’s face because there’s nowhere else he can look. 

Sinbad smiles at him gently, and he dabs at the corner of his eyes. Tears had formed but not fallen. They fall now, taking some of the eye makeup that’s there along with them.

This is degrading. All of it is. Outrage. That would be appropriate to feel—for Sinbad belittling him this way when he’s a prince—a person—an emperor. An emperor who would not have his throne, let alone his life, if not for Sinbad’s unwanted but solicited assistance. Humiliation might be more appropriate. Shame. Because he never rejects this. He can. This isn’t something he has to do. He could walk out right now. He could have walked out before he went to his knees. But he has instead allowed himself to be used countless times by someone he doesn’t want using him.

And why?

“You’re so warm,” Sinbad says. He pulls his thumb out and drags his cool knuckles over Hakuryuu’s flushed cheeks and down his neck. He pulls at the collar to create little waves of air that are nice on his skin. “Would it help if I removed this for you?”

Hakuryuu doesn’t say anything. When he starts to look away, his face is caught between Sinbad’s hands. They redirect his attention back. Since he can’t escape his gaze, he closes his eyes and bows his head. 

Next thing he knows a cup is being held to his lips. A strong scent of wine, and Hakuryuu glances at the alcohol warily. He should say that he’s not interested in that anymore, that he doesn’t need it to relax—that he’s fine. He is fine.

Sinbad tips the cup, giving him a sip, and Hakuryuu takes a gulp. Then Sinbad is tipping it more, and Hakuryuu ends up drinking more than he’d want, all of what’s in the cup. This wine is not particularly strong, however, so he thinks the effect should be weak. After all, it’s been given to him for the taste right now.

After putting the cup aside, Sinbad lifts Hakuryuu up like he weighs nothing and sits him on his left thigh. A hand goes to the small of his back, making his already straight back arch in. The other hand touches his stomach. Fingers slide under the first layer of cloth, which is so fine it doesn’t feel like a buffer between their skins at all.

Sinbad’s hand crawls up his back. He leans over to nuzzle Hakuryuu’s neck, breathing in and giving kisses there before turning his head to kiss him properly. Hakuryuu’s mouth opens without a request being necessary, but Sinbad still kisses and sucks on his lip before slipping his tongue inside. He pushes and plays with his tongue until Hakuryuu responds to his satisfaction, that is, responding with interest and searching him out when he lingers.

Sinbad’s kisses are just barely on the aggressive side. Far from the hungriest kisses he’s ever received, but confident and bold. His kisses seek the type of thoughtless passion that will have them pulling at each other’s clothes. But even if Hakuryuu did respond that way, this could never be fueled by desire such as that. Not for him, and he sincerely doubts it could for Sinbad, either. The only point there would be in pretending otherwise is that it would have Hakuryuu yielding to him more than he already has.

The hand on his back has made it to his neck and under his collar, maintaining an unsettling prickling sensation under his skin with tiny movements. Meanwhile, the hand on his stomach continues to stroke back and forth, up and down, getting close to where his erection is but not touching it—never touching it.

He wraps his arms around Sinbad’s neck and deepens their kissing. The soft fabrics are harsh on his burning skin and he wants them off, even though Sinbad isn’t going touch him with Hakuryuu in mind. 

He fidgets, sneaks a bite into one of his kisses that makes Sinbad squeeze the back of his neck in surprise. But Hakuryuu won’t use words to ask for anything. He can’t. Hand going between Sinbad’s thighs, where his cock isn’t the least bit hard, Hakuryuu pulls at him.

Sinbad pulls away from his following kiss, smiling. “Hm? What is it, Your Majesty?”

Hakuryuu’s skin crawls. He tries to look away without being too obvious about the reason why. With this outfit he can’t so much as straddle Sinbad’s leg comfortably. They have to move to the bed to get on with this. That’s what he needs, but he can’t say it, so he just keeps moving his hand and hangs his head.

Sinbad pushes back a loose lock of hair behind his ear and says, “That’s fine, Hakuryuu. I understand well enough.”

With that, Sinbad stands, sliding Hakuryuu off his thigh and wrapping an arm around his waist as he leads him to the bed. He takes a seat on the edge and gestures for Hakuryuu to come closer.

Hakuryuu complies, taking the steps required to stand in front of Sinbad but not going further. If the look on his face is any indication, Sinbad finds this amusing. His breath quickens as Sinbad stands back up, takes his hand, and leads him facedown onto the bed. He crawls forward so his feet don’t hang over the edge, and Sinbad pulls closer to the bed’s center.

Sinbad touches his sides and back, his ankles. He hikes the dress up to his thigh and runs his hands back down, massaging and caressing as he goes. When he reaches Hakuryuu’s foot, he lifts it to place a kiss on his ankle, and makes a line of them down his calf.

He pushes Hakuryuu’s legs open and drags him closer, grabbing at his inner thigh. There’s a shifting of weight on the bed, and then an arm is wrapped around Hakuryuu’s stomach, pulling him up. Far enough from the bed that his dangling arms can’t reach it even if he makes an effort to.

It is easy for Sinbad to envelop him. Every part of him is so much broader than Hakuryuu it nears overwhelming. Not in a bad way, or in a way he doesn’t like, but—it’s Sinbad, and that makes all the difference. His hips are pressed to Hakuryuu’s lower back, his thighs cage him in, and his free hand gropes Hakuryuu’s front, from his hips to his chest to his neck.

Sinbad keeps him close and kisses his neck, even grabs it at a few points, which never fails to make Hakuryuu brace like he’s going to be choked. The kissing on his neck turns into biting turns into sucking and back. A dark bruise will be left if unchecked. Hakuryuu doesn’t want any bruises, so he brings a hand up to push at Sinbad’s head. When that fails to produce results, he finds his ponytail and yanks it aside.

Running his hand up the back of Hakuryuu’s thigh he asks, “Do you not like that, Your Majesty? My apologies. I thought you didn’t mind marks.” Then he gives a playful bite to the bare part of Hakuryuu’s shoulder. After a few moments he smiles against his shoulder and says, “You aren’t very talkative today. Is something wrong?”

As if he’s ever talkative during this.

Sinbad’s hand continues up, grabbing his ass. As his hand dips between his legs, Hakuryuu juts his hips back. Sinbad sets his legs farther apart, pulls them back as well, so Hakuryuu is almost lying in the air. His fingers slide between his cheeks and stroke carefully. “You can tell me anything,” he says. “We are allies, after all.”

Hakuryuu lets out a breathy whine, leaning into Sinbad’s arm. There’s nothing for him to say. This isn’t something they need to talk through. The only thing he’d have to say is, _get on with it_ , but he does nothing to encourage him. He just lifts the hem of his dress and slips his hand under to give his cock the attention it’s needed for so long now. 

Even with slow strokes he’s too obvious about it, rocking his hips into his hand and Sinbad’s. Just as he’s really starting to enjoy it and move his hand faster, Sinbad lets go of him and Hakuryuu catches himself on the bed with his forearms.

Sinbad gets his ass in the air at just the height he needs, which incidentally leaves his cock hanging over the mattress. Idle conversation is made while warm, thick oil is smeared on him and fingers find their way inside. More oil than necessary is used. Sinbad applies more after every few centimeters. He gets Hakuryuu’s insides so wet his fingers slide in and out with ease no matter how deep they go.

Hakuryuu keeps still, although his hips still move into Sinbad’s touch of their own accord. He rests his head on his arms and takes measured breaths, trying to keep his nerves under control. It takes too long for Sinbad’s fingers to find that perfect spot inside him Hakuryuu’s been waiting for him to make contact with. A single finger slides against it as if on accident when it’s anything but, making Hakuryuu tense, gasp, hold his breath until Sinbad withdraws.

A slow minute passes. Then another. As nothing continues to happen, his body relaxes. Then another sharp jolt of feeling comes, and before his body can prepare, there’s a barrage of tapping, consistent and quick but with these seemingly random pauses that quickly become unbearable. It has Hakuryuu twisting the blanket and pushing his hips back for more, but Sinbad is used to him by now, and it’s not difficult for him keep Hakuryuu as he wants.

When Hakuryuu opens his legs, they don’t get far before running into Sinbad. When he drops forward, Sinbad pulls his hand out so he can grab both of Hakuryuu’s hips and reposition him before going back. Oil drips down his thighs. His breath is too loud and he can feel his heartbeat just under his skin.

The squelching sound when Sinbad’s cock pushes him makes his stomach clench, even as he moans and his body tries to take more of him. Oil oozes out of him with every pump. Each is accompanied by another wet sound.

The way Sinbad fucks him is thorough, unhurried. He gives his entire length, pulls back until he’s almost out but not quite there, then delivers it all back in an instant. Over and over it’s like that, without missing a beat. Keeping up with him takes all of Hakuryuu’s focus. 

If nothing else, Sinbad is good at this. It’s good, and Hakuryuu wants the most of it. He wants it to feel better than any other time he’s experienced this. But no matter how good Sinbad may feel or how skillfully he may use him, it always fails to measure up to “best,” despite Hakuryuu’s hopes.

Sinbad lifts his thighs and sets them back so Hakuryuu’s flat on the bed. Keeping an arm around his chest, he gets on top of Hakuryuu and keeps him close. He kisses Hakuryuu’s neck, even throwing in a few sharp bites Hakuryuu can’t be bothered to complain or do something about. It’s even kind of welcome like this, with Sinbad’s weight holding his shaking body snug to the mattress and his hips now snapping into him.

Hakuryuu tries to refrain from making too much noise, but its difficulty is proportional to how refined Sinbad’s movement is. And Sinbad is quickly nearing reckless. A ragged moan escapes in the middle of what’s supposed to be a gasp. He whines and presses his face to the bed at an especially hard thrust that has his entire body shivering.

It gets harder to breathe the closer Sinbad gets to coming. The way his cock feels inside him is too much but he just keeps squeezing to get more of it, to encourage him to stay close to that spot and not leave. He pulls at his dress until it’s above his cock and he can focus on getting all the friction he can.

Sinbad comes inside him, holding him close and biting into him as he rides it out, hitting hard on his last thrusts to ensure Hakuryuu climaxes while he’s still inside. He pulls him into it and pushes him to the bed simultaneously, and when his orgasm comes, its intensity has his entire body tightening like a coil. He only gets tighter as Sinbad keeps going and he starts to whimper.

The bright sensation of his orgasm fades too soon. It lingers in toes and fingertips, and he closes them in an attempt to keep it for as long as he can. His body has loosened into putty too lax to do anything, but it responds to Sinbad pulling out like it’s another thrust in.

Sinbad rolls him to his back. Then sets him a little farther away from the mess he’s made. After a brief scan of his body, he moves up, lays a blanket over his lap and sets Hakuryuu’s head there. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Hakuryuu wishes he wouldn’t. He’d prefer it if Sinbad went to clean himself up with the expectation Hakuryuu gather his things and return to his room as is. Instead he extracts the pins and clips from Hakuryuu’s sweat-damp hair so he can run his fingers through it. He even checks on his neck where he bit and other areas he was rough. The touches he gives could be considered soothing if they were from someone else.

Sinbad sighs at his lack of response but doesn’t press or comment, just ruffles Hakuryuu’s hair. He continues tending to him this way, touching him carefully and playing with his hair, murmuring things Hakuryuu refuses to hear. At some point Hakuryuu’s eyelids get heavy, and with each heavy blink he finds he’s been relieved of a layer of clothes.

Eventually he opens his eyes to find himself alone in bed. Between his thighs is dry but faintly sticky. Not as it would be if he hadn’t cleaned up, though, so most likely Sinbad wiped him down. His insides are sore—most of him is sore—and he can feel the mix of cum and oil still deep inside him.

The space where Sinbad should be isn’t warm or very wrinkled. A few candles are still burning, so it can’t be too late, but he’s not sure where Sinbad might be. Possibly the bath, but it’s unusual for him to leave Hakuryuu alone like this after.

He groans, turns to his other side, and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes again at daybreak, he’s trapped in Sinbad’s arms like he’s some sort of pillow, back held to his chest. Twisting away isn’t difficult. Sinbad even releases him in his sleep the moment he starts to struggle, but then he settles and turns to face him.

A chilled wind reaches his neck and Hakuryuu huddles closer. Sinbad’s arm closes on him again, and this time Hakuryuu does nothing. He is still tired, and sore, and he doesn’t have anybody else. So he scoots close, and lets Sinbad pull him in, because Sinbad likes waking up to find Hakuryuu in his arms.


End file.
